


Maybe you're the same as me

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen sees the picture of Matt, Jenna, and Arthur backstage, and goes to New York and confesses things to Matt in a frustrated rant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe you're the same as me

Karen misses Matt in New York. Yes, she hears from Twitter that he was apparently at the Kanye concert, but an hour of dedicated searching does not reveal his location to her, so she eventually just gives up on it. He’s not in Brooklyn or SoHo or any of their usual haunts for her brief visit, so, with a heavy suitcase and a heavier heart, she heads west to Los Angeles to film with Jennifer Morrison.

It’s one of the ADs who shows her the picture of Jenna, Matt, and Arthur, and she feels like she’s going to explode. It’s nothing against Jenna – no, she adores Jenna, and knows that she is immensely talented and doing everything right, but there’s still a stab of jealousy in her heart when she realises that it’s perhaps now ‘Jenna and the Babes’, not ‘Karen and the Babes’. She gets even more jealous when she sees Matt’s arm around Jenna’s shoulder, because she feels possessive about where his hands and his arms are going and they certainly aren’t around her waist or shoulders, which is where they belong in her view.

So that is how she ends up waiting in LAX for ages and ages, because she’s been on standby for four flights today to JFK and if she can’t get on the next one she will scream and throw a hissy fit and generally be more of a princess than her reputation might allow her to be. It’s Saturday night now, and she has until Tuesday to get back to LA, so if she wants some quality time with Matt and Arthur (but mostly Matt) she’d better get on this next plane.

It’s ten-thirty by the time she finally, _finally_ gets on the plane, and she actually fucking hates airplanes but she’ll put up with the smell and the asshole beside her who takes the armrest the whole time because she’s full to bursting of all of these things that she needs to say to Matt.

She doesn’t sleep on the flight, though she probably should, because she’s trying to think of the best possible way to tell him _hey I’m really jealous of your cute curvy brunette co-star and I think you need to figure your life out and snog me or something_ , because this is what it really boils down to. Yup. Simple as that. 

When she lands at JFK, she texts Matt and asks him where he’s staying. It takes him a while to respond.

_Greenwich hotel, it’s all the way downtown, pretty much. Thought you’d gone away?_

_I’m back now,_ she replies. _I know it’s late but don’t go to sleep. I’m coming for you._

That is without a doubt the creepiest text message she has ever sent. 

* * *

It’s probably four in the morning when she pulls up to his hotel, and she can sort of see the sun creeping up between all the skyscrapers in Lower Manhattan. The lone person at the front desk gives her a shifty look when she strides past him and right to the elevator, but he doesn’t stop her so that’s the important bit. She raps on the door of his hotel room and he opens it almost right away.

“Sorry,” she says, stepping past him and in to his hotel room.

“’S fine, Kaz,” he grumbles. “Sleep is for the weak anyways. What brings you all the way here?”

Karen sits down on the bed, and he sits beside her.

“I saw that photo of you and Jenna and Arthur.”

“Good one, eh? That was fun, going to see him.”

Karen nods, and takes a deep breath. “I wanted to be there, Matt.”

He make an exasperated noise, and then says, “Well, you’re off being a big movie star, Kazza. You don’t have time for us little people any more.”

“You,” Karen says, because that statement has brought her to within an inch of completely Hulking out on him, “do not get to tell me who I do and do not have time for, okay Matt?  I always have time for you, and don’t you forget that. I just – I just – I feel like we are so far apart that we’re not a we anymore. I saw that picture and I felt – I felt replaced! Like, hey, we just switched the leggy ginger for the curvy brunette and everything’s great now! I mean, it seems like you guys don’t miss me at all – actually, let’s be real, Matt,” she takes a very deep breath and does not register the shocked expression on his face, “I don’t really care if Arthur misses me or not because I like Arthur and he’s a great friend, but he isn’t you and he never will be to me, Matt, because I’m in love with you, and I just get mad because we don’t see each other and hang out and talk about stupid stuff like we used to, and I want that back, and I feel like you have that with Jenna now, and I want it to be an us thing.” She nods at him, because she thinks back on the verbal spew she just released and realises that she’s not making any sense at all.

“You know, Kaz,” Matt says slowly, “Jenna and I are nothing like how you and I were, or probably ever will be.”

“Oh.”

“You ever see me with her arm around her waist?”

Karen contemplates this. “No, I haven’t.”

“You have a very, very special hold on me, Karen Gillan,” Matt says, leaning in closer to her so that he’s whispering in her ear. “And I hope you never forget that.”

Suddenly she feels like she’s flushed from the roots of the hair to the tips of her toes, and maybe that’s because of his breath, hot against her ear, or maybe it’s also because of the fact that he’s pressing little butterfly kisses along her jawline.  She turns to face him and kisses him, hot and wet, and then he’s pulling her on to his lap and –

Well. That happened. (She’s certainly got the price of her ticket to New York back in surprises tonight.)

* * *

When she wakes up slowly at about two in the afternoon, Matt is fiddling with something in the room but he’s still starkers, and she winces when she sees the clawmarks that she left on his back. (She has a couple of bruises on her collarbone and neck that he definitely left there, so she realises they’re even-ish.)

“You want some ice or something?” Karen asks.

He turns around and smiles at her. “Afternoon, love. I think I’m okay.” He comes back and lies down beside her in bed.

“Oh, I’m ‘love’ now, aren’t I?” She presses a kiss to his nose.

“In my mind, you always were,” he says. “And always will be.”

“I really do love, you know that?” Karen says.

He nods. “Yeah. Love you back, Kazza.”

He leans in and kisses her again. 


End file.
